criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncommon Sense
Uncommon Sense is the fifteenth case of World Edition, as well as the fifth case to take place in Europe. Plot The GLA had to recover Dante's Inferno's original draft, which was taken to the Louvre Museum in Paris. The player was partnered by Vasin when the duo searched The Louvre, only to find a French philosopher Francois Vollonville dead. Adashe determined that the victim was murdered, taking in a lot of caffeine. The team also found the book, however in the possession of another philosopher Bruno Dutoit. Bruno claimed that he had found the book from Francois. The team found that the victim used to drink coffee from a certain French restaurant, also the place he was given poisonous coffee. Addilyn Bowman was a member of the same organization Kuwahara belonged to. Mid investigation, Vasin was shot in the leg, prompting the player to partner up with Safir. The team found enough clues to incriminate the killer as French chef Gervaise Grandis. Gervaise was to receive the book from Kuwahara Hisato and guard it, however, Francois got hold of it. Gervaise was paid a lot to guard the book until Hisato took it from her, so she couldn't let it go in Francois's possession. When he refused to give up the book, Gervaise poisoned Francois's coffee and was successfully able to kill him. When the team started the investigation, Gervaise, afraid that she would get caught, shot Vasin. Safir asked Gervaise if she knew anything about Hisato, but she did not. Judge Robertson sentenced her to 25 years in prison. After the trial, Harry and the player talked to Addilyn and asked her info about her organization. When she refused to tell anything except that she had been to the Eiffel Tower, the team went to the Eiffel Tower to look for clues. They found Addilyn's bank transaction receipts, proving that she laundered money for Kuwahara. The team arrested Addilyn but she told the team to focus on the Louvre. The team went to the Louvre only to find that a robbery had taken place. When loocked through cameras, ti was found that the Mona Lisa painting had been stolen. Bruno Dutoit deduced that it was stolen by some Italian patriot so that the painting is returned to Italy, but only the team knew the actually mastermind behind the theft. Isabelle paired up with the player and asked Athena Christodoulou if she saw any suspicious activity in her stay in France. She replied that apart from the French restaurant's meal being unearthly heavenly, she had noticed nothing suspicious. The team, however, searched the restaurant and found, hidden in tic-tac-toe games, that Addilyn had given orders for an attempt on the Queen's life. The team reached to J.K. Ripley as she had been close to the Queen, to warn her. After the team had finished investigating, Harry told the agency that Addilyn had broken out of her cell, prompting Chief Fakhri to decide that the agency would be going to the Buckingham Palace to try and save the Queen. Stats Victim *'Francois Vollonville' (Found dead at Louvre Museum) Murder Weapon *'Coffee' Killer *'Gervaise Grandis' Suspects Profile *The suspect reads French Philosophy *The suspect smokes Appearance * The suspect wears a beret Profile *The suspect reads French Philosophy *The suspect smokes Appearance * The suspect wears a beret * The suspect wears a Fleur de Lys brooch Profile *The suspect reads French Philosophy *The suspect smokes Appearance * The suspect wears a beret * The suspect wears a Fleur de Lys brooch Profile *The suspect reads French Philosophy *The suspect smokes Appearance * The suspect wears a beret * The suspect wears a Fleur de Lys brooch Killer's Profile * The killer reads French Philosophy. * The killer wears a beret. * The killer smokes. * The killer wears a Fleur de Lys brooch. * The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate The Louvre (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Pages, Dante's Inferno) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a beret) * Examine Faded Pages (Result: French Philosophy) * Analyze French Philosophy (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads French Philosophy) * Examine Dante's Inferno (Result: Signature) * Examine Signature (Result: Bruno's signature; New Suspect: Bruno Dutoit) * Talk to Bruno about the murder. (Prerequisite: Signature examined; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Eiffel Tower) * Investigate Eiffel Tower (Clues: Faded Papers, Business Card) * Examine Faded Papers (Result: Conversion; New Suspect: Jenny Ripley) * Talk to Jenny Ripley about her ties to the investigation. (Prerequisite: Conversation unraveled) * Examine Business Card (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number (09:00:00; New Suspect: Athena Christodoulou) * Talk to Athena about her presence in Greece. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate French Restaurant (Clues: Kuwahara's Letter, Broken Plates, Coffee Cup) * Examine Kuwahara's Letter (Result: Letter to Addilyn; New Suspect: Addilyn Bowman) * Talk to Addilyn about Kuwahara Hisato. (Prerequisite: Letter to Addilyn) * Examine Broken Plates (Result: Restaurant Plates; New Suspect: Gervaise Grandis) * Talk to Gervaise about her ties to the investigation. (Prerequisite: Restaurant Plates restored) * Examine Coffee Sup (Result: Coffee Sample) * Analyze Coffee Sample (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Registered: Coffee; Attribute: The killer smokes; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Eiffel Tower Peak) * Investigate Eiffel Tower Peak (Clues: Glasses, Leather Bag) * Examine Glasses (Result: Lipstick) * Examine Lipstick (Result: Jenny's Lipstick) * Talk to Jenny about her relation with Francois. (Prerequisite: Jenny's Lipstick identified under microscope) * Examine Leather bag (Result: French Text) * Analyze French Text (12:00:00) * Talk to Bruno about his remarks about the victim. (Prerequisite: French Text analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Dining Table (Clues: Torn Paper, Newspaper Cutting, Locked Camera) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Restraining Order) * Talk to Addilyn about the victim putting a restraining order against her. (Prerequisite: Restraining Order unraveled) * Examine Newspaper Cutting (Result: Bad Review) * Talk to Gervaise about the victim giving her restaurant a bad review. (Prerequisite: Bad Review unraveled) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Surveillance Camera (09:00:00) * Talk to Athena about arguing with Francois. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed) * Investigate Louvre Gardens (Clues: Faded File, Caffeine Pot) * Examine Faded File (Result: Psychiatric analysis) * Analyze Psychiatric analysis (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Fleur de Lys brooch) * Examine Caffeine Pot (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Art of Theft (5/6). (No stars) The Art of Theft (5/6) * Talk to Addilyn Bowman about her organization. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Eiffel Tower (Result: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Receipt) * Examine Faded Receipt (Result: Addilyn's transactions) * Analyze Addilyn's transactions (09:00:00) * Arrest Addilyn for her participation in the book theft. (Prerequisite: Addilyn's transactions analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate The Louvre (Prerequisite: Arrest Addilyn; Clues: Locked Camera) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Footage of Robbery) * Talk to Bruno about the Mona Lisa painting being stolen. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked; Reward: Burger) * Ask Athena Christodoulou if she saw any suspicious activity. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate French Restaurant (Prerequisite: Tic-Tac-Toe) * Examine Tic-Tac-Toe (Tic-Tac-Toe stats) * Analyze Tic-Tac-Toe stats (03:00:00) * Inform Jenny about the possible murder attempt on the Queen's life. (Prerequsiite: Tic-Tac-Toe stats analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Europe (Alex)